


Snow Day

by AfflecksCanary



Series: The Arsonist and The Animal [1]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/M, Falling In Love, First Kiss, Fluff, Mick Rory loves Amaya Jiwe, Minor Sara Lance/Leonard Snart, Romantic Fluff, Snow, Snowball Fight, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-15 22:53:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9261731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AfflecksCanary/pseuds/AfflecksCanary
Summary: It's a snow day on the Waverider and Amaya Jiwe ends up spending it with Mick Rory





	

**Author's Note:**

> I was watching Beauty & the Beast and Empire Strikes Back, so if it reminds you of either of those, that's why.

Sara Lance glanced out the window of the Waverider. They had arrived mere hours ago in 2017 Central City, just so Stein could make sure his daughter and wife were still safe after he had received word from Barry Allen, that Stein's own house had been robbed. Stein and Jax had left as soon as they had arrived.  
Sara sighed as she saw the snow outside the window.

"Wow." Amaya said as she stood on the bridge of the Waverider, looking out of the window, much like Sara in her own room. "What is it?" Ray asked as he walked around the corner. Amaya gestured towards the window as Ray walked towards her. "Oh yeah, nothing like a Central City snow." Amaya smiled at Ray. She hadn't seen a snowfall like this since she had first joined the JSA. She watched thoughtfully, as she realized that she had fell in love with Rex Tyler when it was snowing outside and he had kissed her.

Mick Rory threw his beer back as he sat in his room, not ready to face everyone else. Especially not today.  
Snow was cold and cold made him think of Leonard and he didn't want that. 

Nate grabbed Ray's hand and yanked him off of the bridge and dragged him into the library. Amaya sighed as she was the only one left on the bridge. She stood up and walked down the hall aimlessly before she suddenly realized, while lost in thought, she had wandered to the door of Mick Rory's room. Amaya stepped back slightly, unsure if she should knock on his door or not. After all, she hadn't meant to show up at his front door. Amaya didn't like this, not one bit. If she was thinking about Rex, the man she had loved, why had she ended up at Mick's bedroom door instead of her own?

Sara twirled the ring on her hand slowly. She was in Central City. His city. There would be so many reminders of him, from the action figures that the stores sold (Mick hadn't been able to stop laughing when Barry had found one and given it to him when they had helped Barry stop the Dominators.) to the little things about the city that Snart had loved so much. 

Mick was cleaning his gun when a knock arose on his door. Cursing under his breath, he walked over and opened it, expecting it to be Ray probably who he was just not in the mood to talk to. Amaya stood there, and he couldn't hide the surprise on his face. "Amaya." He said, slightly stunned. Her face was a expression of both embarrassment and confusion. He stared back at her, his eyes meeting here for a brief moment. "I'm not entirely sure what I'm doing standing here but..." She began. He laughed slightly, making Amaya smile slowly. "You can come in, ya know." Mick growled at her. Amaya blushed slightly and walked in, taking in the room which both neat and messy at the same time.  
Mick watched her as she sat down on his bed, her brown hair falling into her eyes. He sat back down in his chair and began cleaning his gun again. Amaya cleared her throat nervously. Mick glanced up at her again, her dark eyes meeting his blue ones yet again. They stayed like that for what seemed like a lifetime before Amaya looked away, breaking the moment. 

Sara walked down the hall, heading towards the library, when she heard voices coming from Mick's room. Sara, using her League of Assassins training, carefully looked around the corner, smiling at what she saw. Mick and Amaya's gazes were locked onto one another. Sara had saw those expressions before, between herself and Leonard.

Nate Haywood looked quizzically at Sara as she walked into the library smiling. Sara shrugged slightly at him.

Amaya was watching the snow fall from Mick's window. "Do you like the snow?" She asked him. Mick dropped the piece of his gun he was holding, and looked at her. "With a name like 'Heatwave', do you really think I like the cold?" He asked her, sarcasm dripping from his voice. Amaya looked down, slightly embarrassed. "I do." She said.  
"Good for you."  
Amaya turned back towards him, her face thoughtful yet again. "I saw it for the first time when I joined the JSA." Mick sighed. "I don't like the cold just because of the heat thing, per say."  
Amaya sat back down on the bed, gesturing for him to sit beside her. 

Mick was twirling his hands by the time he finished his story, starting from when he met Leonard to the moment he had died. He was unsure what had drawn him to tell her but he knew he had mixed feelings about it.  
Amaya placed her hand on his. "You probably hate me now." He said quietly as he had told her about his time as Chronos too. Amaya looked at him sadly. "No, Mick, why would I hate you?"  
"Because of what I've done."  
Amaya rolled her eyes. "People change." She said. 

"Has anyone saw Mick?" Ray asked suddenly. Sara smiled slightly as she opened her mouth to speak but then Nate, who was at the window, said "Found him, and Amaya."  
Ray ran over to the window to where Nate stood. 

Amaya threw the snowball at Mick, laughing. The man smiled back at her and threw one towards her, as she dodged it. She ran towards him, meaning to throw snow down his jacket, but ended up sliding down, knocking both him and her down. 

Amaya blushed when she realized that she was on top of him, her face buried into his shoulder. She laid still, waiting for him to move, like he seemed to always do whenever she touched him. She felt Mick tense up beneath her, before he relaxed slightly. He tapped her on the back, urging her to move. She sat up, opening her mouth to apologize before he cut her off and said, "Don't apologize." He sat up, staring at her intently, his blue eyes studying her. Amaya smiled as he did as she reached down and grabbed a handful of snow and shoved it down his jacket, creating another snow war between the two.

Mick had just threw yet another snowball at her before he suddenly walked towards her and, before he had time to comprehend what he was doing, pressed his lips to hers. Amaya stopped breathing. She found herself wrapping her arms around him, prolonging the kiss, her eyes closed in this moment. Mick pulled away slowly and, upon seeing Amaya's slightly dazed expression, said "I shouldn't have done that, I -" but then he was stopped by Amaya as she found herself kissing him again, this time pulling him closer than before. 

 

When they parted, Mick stood still, his arms around Amaya as they looked at each other. For a long moment, a peaceful emotion passed between the two that neither were used to. Then Amaya began to draw away, her thoughts and emotions a swirling storm of turmoil. She avoided Mick's eyes as she pulled away from his arms. She turned and ran onto the ship. Mick silently looked after her before he became aware of a very curious Ray Palmer and Nate Haywood staring at him. "Alright, now I've got a gun to finish cleaning." He said as he pushed by Ray & Nate, their expressions a combination of shock and curiousness.

Amaya ran into her room and slammed the door. Her emotions were a raging storm. She didn't want this. Or did she?  
Amaya sighed as she realized the truth. Just like she had fallen in love with Rex Tyler, she was falling in love with Mick Rory.

**Author's Note:**

> Please send in requests on here, Twitter ( @affleckscanary ) or Tumblr (thelittlestorgana )


End file.
